The Devil Twins
by Winters'Fire
Summary: Everywhere Lacus and Cagalli went, boys fell at their feet. But this time, what happens when they fall for the boys? KL AC SS
1. Chapter 1: Vomit

Devil Twins

By: Winters'Fire

Disclaimer: Mia: Oh Athrunnnn! Where are you?

Athrun: Kya! Mia! Oh no! –hides-

Mia: Athrun sweetheart, I FOUND YOU!

Cagalli: Get away from my Athrun!

Athrun: Uh heheheh… Winter does not own Gundam SEED/ Destiny.

Prolouge:

2 pretty girls stood around the cowering boy.

"Who will you choose?" the pink haired girl smirked.

"Well" Cagalli asked impatiently.

"Ah, well… uh… you're all very beauitufl so, I can't uh… choose," the boy stammered.

"Huh! Pathetic!" Lacus smirked.

"So that means you'll be dumping both of us, right?" the pretty girls asked in unison. They gave him a sneer and smiled at eachother.

"B-b-but, uh… no, I-I-I…" he continued stammering.

The 2 girls just walked away coolly. Lacus and Cagalli winked at the boy, held out their palms and blew him a kiss.

"Good luck, dear," cagalli laughed and along with Lacus, they disappeared out of sight.

_The Devils, the 2 friends who were famous. Wherever they went, guys worshiped them and were fooled by their good looks. Every time, the girls would find a handsome guy, them date him and ditch him so no girl would ever date him again. But why they do that is still a mystery. _

**Chapter 1: VOMIT**

"Did you hear? I heard Mia's Athrun's new girlfriend."

"Ohmigosh, really? We can't compete against Mia, she's too cold-hearted and gorgeous," the other girl complained.

"You think that's bad?"

"Guess who Kira's dating?"

"That bitch, Fllay Allster!"

"Homg, you are not serious."

"I am so serious!"

A group of girls sat at the corner of the class room gossiping about crushes and dates. It was a typical day at Mori High.

Lacus stumbled out of bed with bed head and rubbed her eyes. With a yawn, she picked up her alarm clock and her face went pale.

" 7:45! But I promised Cagalli I would meet her at her house at 7:30!" Lacus cried.

She threw on her school uniform, grabbed a bag and zoomed out the door with a hairbrush.

_Ohmigod, ohmigod, Cagalli's gonna kill me!_

Lacus quickly ran to Cagalli's house, not watching who was in front of her.

POW!

Lacus was thrown back onto the paved road. Her butt felt like it was gonna explode. Suddenly she felt the presence of a boy beside her.

"Uh hey, you alright?" the brown haired boy asked and gave her a hand.

"I-I'm fine," Lacus replied, slapped his hand away and got up clumsily.

She slowly raised her head to look athim. A faint blush crept up her cheeks as she picked up her belongings.

"See? I'm fine! Completely fine!" Lacus laughed nervously and shook her arms and legs. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her left leg. She winced at the pain and hoped the crown haired boy wouldn't see it. But obviously he did.

"Is your left leg hurt?" he frowned and bent down to look at it.

Lacus jumped back suddenly and forced a smile.

"I'm fine, really!" Lacus smiled but obviously Kira wasn't convinced.

Kira sighed, walked to Lacus and squeezed her left leg, hard. The pink haired girl stifled a scream and turned away. She couldn't let some guy see her cry. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Lacus beared the pain and ran to Cagalli's.

"Hey, don't leave!" Kira yelled but she was already nowhere in sight. The boy picked up his backpack and continued to walk to school, after he stared back at the direction the girl was running.

"Huh. That was interesting.," Kira sighed.

"EW!" Cagalli almost threw up in front of the mirrir. She was just trying out the girl's uniform and nearly threw up at her reflection. Grabbing a pocket knife, she plunged it at the mirror making it shatter. Cagalli looked at herself once more in the broken mirrir.

"Heh, much better," she smiled brilliantly.

Then she tugged at her skirt and frowned. It was obviously too short. After trying to pull the skirt below her knees and failing miserably, she threw on a boy's uniform and the doorbell rang.

"That must be Lacus!" Cagalli smiled, grabbed her bag and opened the door.

Lacus smiled at Cagalli when the door opened, then she saw her friend's worried face.

"Hey Cagalli, sorry I'm late," Lacus sighed.

"No problem. Lacus, is something wrong with your left leg?" cagalli asked worridly.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Cagalli. I think I just twisted it." Lacus smiled.

Cagalli sighed, raised an eyebrow and helped Lacus to get to school.

"Hey Cagalli, why aren't you wearing the girl's uniform?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli gagged and made a face.

"I couldn't bear seeing myself wear that disgusting looking thing so I decided a boy's uniform would be more comfortable."

Lacus laughed, _Typical Cagalli…_

"Students, these are the new girl who transferred here. Please welcome them," Mwu laughed and opened the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, LACUS CLYNE and CAGALLI YULA ATTHA!" Mwu announced and laughed his hearty laugh again.

A loud applause was heard as the 2 beauties stepped in the classroom. Guys drooled at them while the 2 girls smiled their charmingly smile melting mostly all of the guys. The other girls were obviously disgusted by their "charm" and gave them death glares. Lacus a Cagalli however, ignored the glares and looked around the classroom. Suddenly Lacus saw that same brown haired boy inspecting her. Somehow, her magic didn't seem to work on him. After looking at the pink haired songstress straight in the eye, he picked up his pen and continued working.

"Ew! Stop seducing all the guys!" A popular girl named Mia Campbell smirked and twisted her face into an ugly scowl.

"Those guys all love me, I'm a cheerleader and my boyfriend's Athrun Zala!" Mia sneered.

Cagalli had enough of the stupid, cocky cheerleader.

"Professor? I was thinking and I would simply adore it if I could have Mia-san's seat please?" Cagalli pouted and put on her best puppy face. ((She knew her name cuz she was way popular.))

"Hm… of course! That would be fine. Miss. Campbell, please sit up front," Mwu nodded.

"Oh, thank you professor!" Cagalli smiled and skipped to Mia's desk..

Mia slid out of her seat and glared at Cagalli. After murmuring "bitch" under her breath, she disappeared. Cagalli stuck out her tongue at Mia.

"Nice, totally mature," Mia whispered and rolled her eyes.

Mwu smiled and looked at Lacus.

"Why don't you sit in the middle of Mr. Hibiki and Miss. Allster? Mr. Hibiki, raise your hand please," Mwu ordered and a lazy hand shot up. Lacus stared at the boy and turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes professor."

**GYM CLASS- GIRL'S CHANGE ROOM **

Cagalli quickly stripped to her bra and underwear and threw on a loose shirt and stretchy shorts. She wasn't the type of girl who paraded around the changed room naked. Lacus was dressed quickly too and was pulling her long pink hair into a ponytail.

"Lacus, is your leg alright?" Cagalli asked.

"It's fine, cagalli," Lacus smiled and reassured her.

Cagalli looked in the mirror, made sure her bra label was safely tucked in and went out with Lacus.

"Hello girls, why don't you go grab a basketball and play?" a brunette asked. She was Murrue, the gym teacher.

"Sure," Cagalli smiled.

She grabbed a basketball and shot clean, Lacus was right behind her. Cagalli shot with one hand and the ball went in. Lacus clapped and cheered. Cagalli was going for another shot when a ball came out of nowhere and pushed her ball aside.

"HEY!WHAT GIVES?" Cagalli yelled angrily.

Standing not too far from them were Athrun and Kira.

"Mind if we join?" Athrun asked.

"Actually, we do, idiot!" Cagalli growled. Lacus was hiding shyly behind her after seeing Kira.

"Aw, c'mon…" Athrun pleaded.

Cagalli snorted and looked at Athrun straight in the eye.

"You know why those stupid bitches chase after you? It's because of how you look, not how you feel or act! Don't be such a cocky idiot and start thinking straight!" Cagalli yelled and slammed a basketball on his head.

Athrun winced . Cagalli grabbed Lacus' hand and pulled her away.

"You just had to ruin my first gym class," Cagalli sighed and sat on a bench. Lacus sat worridly beside her.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T YELL AT MY SWEETIE ATHRUN LIKE THAT!" a sharp voice rang out.

Cagalli gritted her teeth. _Mia Campbell, why I oughta!_

"I can yell at your clueless boyfriend and I just did!" Cagalli screamed back.

But when she saw Mia's gym uniform, Cagalli turned purple.

"W-W-WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU WEARING!" Cagalli screamed in horror.

"Mia had on a super tight shirt that showed the faint outline of her bra, which also showed her bra label visibly. Her shorts were low, barely hanging on her hips and her belly button showed.

"Oh, psh. Don't be jealous that I'm so much prettier and sexier that you," Mia giggled.

Cagalli couldn't take it anymore.

ECK!

BLECH!

And a puddle of vomit spreat on the gym floor, and on Mia.

"Ew! Gross!" Mia shrieked and ran towards Athrun glomping his arm.

"Ugh! What's that horrible stench?" Murrue groaned.

"Hey don't touch me, Mia! Let go! Now!" Mia let go of Athrun sadly and stared at the vomit on her clothes.

Murrue called a custodian down.

"As for you Miss. Attha, why don't Miss. Clyne take you to the office and get you cleaned," Murrue asked.

"But I would love it if Athrun could take me. I'm so weak," Cagalli pouted and decided Mia's torture wasn't over yet.

"Alright then, Mr.Zala please escort Miss. Attha to the office," Murrue said.

Athrun stood up without a choice and helped Cagalli up. When they were out of the gym, Cagalli saw Mia glaring at them. Cagalli leaned on Athrun, swung her arm over his shouler flirtily and stuck out her tongue at Mia who turned green with envy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Athrun blushed and looked at Cagalli who was too busy sticking her tongue out at Mia. Athrun raised an eyebrow and laughed to himself. When they were just turning around the corner, Cagalli pushed Athrun aside.

"I thought you were tired and weak?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, you're so silly! I just did this so your stupid girlfriend would be jealous. You're so gullible , Zala!" Cagalli sneered and went to wash her face.

Lacus giggled as she saw Cagalli stick her tongue out at Mia. The lunch bell rang and everyone changed and tan out of the gym for lunch. A brunette and blond walked towards Lacus.

"Hey, I'm Miriallia Haw, you can call me Milly" the short haired brunette smiled.

"Hello, Stellar is happy to meet you," the cute blond giggled.

Lacus smiled at the girls.

"I'm Lacus Clyne, best friend of Cagallis'," Lacus said shyly.

"Want to hang out with us? We can show you and Cagalli around," Milly answered.

"Alright but why don't we first get something to eat?" Lacus smiled.

The 3 friends stood in line waiting to be served. Just when lacus was about to take her order, a redhead butted in front of her.

"Oh, pardon me," the girl known as Fllay sneered at Lacus.

"I'll have my usual," Fllay said to the cooks.

When Fllay turned around to leave, she bumped into Lacus' shoulder and spilled her coke on her shirt on purpose.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," Fllay sniffed.

"Fllay spilled her coke on Lacus-san!" Stellar yelled.

"So?" Fllay countered.

"You were the one who bumped into her!" Miriallia added.

Fllay just tossed her red hair, smircked and started to walk away.

Kira raised an eyebrow. There was some commotion in the line. He stood up and saw Fllay and the new girl. What was her name again? Lacus? He walked up to them and grabbed Fllay's hand just when she was about to slap Lacus.

"Fllay, go to your seat," Kira ordered. Fllay gave him a pout but retreated. The whole cafeteria was silent, Lacus' lower lip trembled slightly. Kira sighed, pulled off his own sweater and handed it to the pink-haired girl.

"Go change into this," Kira said plainly and walked off to sit with his friends leaving Fllay and Lacus speechless.

**SO SOWWY! I know Kira and Lacus are really OOC. Well, please leave your lovely comments! I might continue writing this… if you think it's a good start. So please R&R.**

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2: Sweater

**Thank you to all you lovely reviewers! And here's the next chapter that you've been waiting for...! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mia: Athrun I baked you cookies!**

**Cagalli: -gobbles them up all by herself-**

**Cagalli: YUM! WINTER DOES NOT, YUM! OWN GUNDAM YUM! SEED OR YUM! DESTINY.**

**And now, onto the story:**

**Chapter 2: Sweater**

Lacus stared at her reflection in the mirror and took off her soggy school shirt. The she pressed her nose on the soft fabric of Kira's sky blue shirt. His scent was still there. Lacus blushed and threw it on. She feistily brushed her hair, applied a fresh layer of gloss and went to meet Milly and Stellar.

"Hey Lacus, you look… cute," Milly giggled.

"Stellar like the sweater1" Stellar smiled.

"Thank you," Lacus nodded and sat beside them. Suddenly, there was a soft tap on her shoulder. It was Cagalli and a pig-tailed girl.

"Hey Cagalli, meet Milly and Stellar," Lacus introduced.

"This is Meyrin, and what happened to your shirt, Lacus?" Cagalli frowned.

Lacus blushed and shook her head as if to say, 'nothing.'

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that Kira's"

"Ah, yes," Lacus blushed redder now.

"You liiiiiike him," Meyrin giggled.

"I do not!" Lacus yelled back.

"Oh no Meyrin-san, you're wrong," Stellar smiled evily.

"You LOOOOVE HIM!" Stellar squealed.

Lacus' face turned as red a a tomatoe.

"That's impos-" Lacus blushed but she was cut off by a toneless voice.

"Before you return my sweater, be sure to wash it and mend it,"

Lacus turned around to meet Kira. She bowed her head.

"Y-y-yes Kira-kun," she whispered.

Kira hit her head gently with his fist and smiled, "It's Kira. Just call me Kira," he told her.

"Y-y-yes Kira-k- I mean Kira," Lacus giggled confidently.

"What the hell? Why did Kira give her his shirt?" Fllay growled under her breath.

"Fllay? Is there something wrong?" Mia asked.

Lunamaria closed her eyes and smiled at Fllay.

"Don't' worry Fllay-san, I'll take care of that Lacus," Luna whispered.

Luna stared at Lacus, then at Stellar, the smily blond.

"First I'll take care of Lacus, then I'll take care of you, Stellar."

Kira slowly sat down next to his friends again.

"Why'd you give her your sweater Kira?" Shinn asked.

"She needed it," Kira said blankly.

"You know Fllay's gonna get mad," Athrun sighed.

"So?" Kira asked as he stirred his milkshake.

"Don't you like Fllay?" Shinn asked.

"Or maybe I just fell in love with Lacus," Kira shrugged.

"W-WHAT?" Kira's friends stared wide-eyed at him.

Kira laughed, "I'm joking!"

"So Athrun, how was the escort? How was the kiss?" Dearka smircked.

Athrun spat out his coffee and choked.

"Excuse me?" he coughed.

"Don't give me that! I saw her swing her arm around you!" Dearka laughed.

"Oh yeah, and after we turned at the corner, she pushed me away like a sac o potatoes and ditched," Athrun sweatdropped.

The other guys doubled up with laughter.

"She's quite the girl," Shinn smiled.

"Oh, yeah she is," Athrun sighed wearily.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Lacus spreat Kira's sweater on her desk and started mending it. After there were no wrinkles and crinkles, Lacus folded it uand gently slipped the sweater into a plastic bag.

"There we go!" Lacus clapped and went to cook.

Lacus happily skipped to school. Cagalli was coming late so she told Lacus to go first. The pink-haired girl held the plastic bag to her chest and giggled contently.

"I hope Kira-kun will like it," she silently wished.

When Lacus got to school, she looked around to see if anyone was there yet. Not one person was in the hallway.

"Did I come too early?" she asked herself.

Cagalli twirled a little in the girl's uniform and was thankful that her panties didn't show. After her little experience with Professor Yuna, she decided to wear a skirt after all.

Cagalli twitched,

_Flashback-_

_"Miss Attha, you may come in," Yuna smiled._

_Cagalli walked in and stared at the ugly purple haired teacher. She knew in an instant that she would hate him._

_"You're MISS Attha?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Cagalli laughed to herself, 'he must be joking right? Of course I'm Miss Attha'_

_"They must be wrong, they called you Miss. Attha. Ahhahahahah… -cough- Pardon me, Mr. Attha go sit any where you like," Yuna said._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M MISS. ATTHA!" Cagalli screamed._

_"Oh! Then why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Yuna asked._

_"Because I want to, you old far-," she stopped, then continued, "Can't you tell the difference between a girl and a guy?" _

_Yuna opened his mouth to say something but Cagalli interrupted him._

_"So that means if you see an old guy with a moustache in a cheerleading uniform, you'll still think it's a girl?" Cagalli growled. A few of the classmates snickered._

_"Why of course!" Yuna nodded as if that was perfectly normal._

_Cagalli couldn't believe his words._

_"If you want me to stop calling you Mr. Attha, then you'd better change into a skirt and blouse!" Yuna laughed._

_"Oh and you'll look better in a girl's uniform," Yuna had an evil glint in his eyes._

_"You stupid old pervert!" Cagalli blushed and crossed her arms over her chest._

_And by the end of the period, almost the whole class was calling her Mr. Attha, especially Athrun who teased her as well._

_End Flashback_

"Why you stupid old pervert," Cagalli raised a fist and growled. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, then punched it. The mirror broke, Cagalli started yelling at the mirror.

"Why're you so weak you damn thing! I had to pay my money to repair you yesterday and now you're broken again!"

"Miss. Attha! Quickly, there's 2 ladies waiting for you!" a maid called.

"And did you break the mirror again?"

Lacus was just opening her locker when a group of girls came up to her. They were led by a purple/red haired girl named Lunamaria.

"Lacus? Will you come out here for a second?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," Lacus closed her locker, pulled the plastic bag that held Kira's sweater close to her chest and walked to the group of girls.

As they went behind the school, the group of girls formed a circle around Lacus. Lunamaria stood out.

"You're that bitch who stole Kira right? Here's a taste of your own medicine," Luna sneered.

2 girls grabbed Lacus by her shoulders, pulling her back. Lunamaria raised her hand and slapped Lacus on the cheek. She whimpered softly receiving an amused smile from Luna. A random girl butted Lacus' stomach with her knee, causing blood to spill out from her mouth. The other grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully. Then they all took turns kicking and punching Lacus. The pink haired girl was beaten and frail, but as hard as the other girls tried, they could not get the plastic bag.

Kira was just taking a walk around the school when he heard punching noises. As he looked, Kira saw Lacus clutching a bag. Whatever the other girls did, she would not let go. Tears trickled down her swollen cheeks and the little group of girls decided it was enough. Luna smirked and leaned down to Lacus. She dug her sharp fingernails into the girl's soft skin and whispered in her ear.

"Don't EVER steal Kira away Fllay again, bitch," and she was gone.

Lacus breathed a sigh of relief and stood up shakily. From the corner of her eye she saw Kira and walked towards him. She held out the plastic bag and bowed her head in shame.

"Y-y-your sweater, Kira," Lacus whispered.

Kira took the bag and looked at his shirt. It was smooth and clean. For once in his life, he was speechless.

"This was what you wanted to protect?" he asked her.

"I never fail on an order, Kira," Lacus whispered, then fainted into his arms.

As he stared at the girl in his arms, Kira couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for her. H picked her up, bridal-style and walked into the school. Faces stared at them when Kira ran across the hallway to the school hospital. Even teachers ran out of their classrooms to see the commotion.

Kira layed Lacus down on one of the chairs.

"Nurse? I've got someone whose beaten badly," Kira said.

"Bring her in," the nurse replied.

Kira picked Lacus up and layed her down on one of the school beds.

"I'll be there in a few seconds, you can go back to class now Mr. Hibik," the nurse nodded.

Kira turned to leave but stopped when Lacus pulled his shirt. He looked back at her flushed face and couldn't help but to blush as well.

"Thank you Kira," Lacus whispered and closed her eyes. Seconds later, she was already asleep with a blissful smile frozen on her face.

Cagalli walked with Miriallia and Stellar to school. Just when she came in, Luna and a group of girls were just coming in as well. Luna tried to hide it, but Cagalli saw blood on her fist. Her fist wasn't broken so why was blood there?

"Cagalli! Cagalli! We'll be late if you daydream!" Stellar reminded her.

Stellar grabbed Cagalli's arm and pulled her to class. Cagalli turned her head to Luna and remembered the blood on her fist.

"What if… LACUS!" Cagalli's face went pale.

Just as she walked in the classroom, Meyrin ran to Cagalli frantically with tears in her eyes.

"Lacus' hurt badly!" Meyrin cried.

Cagalli was just about to bolt to the school hospital when a hand grabbed her arm. Cagalli looked up and gritted her teeth. _…Athrun…_

"Let go, stupid!" Cagalli yelled and tried to break free but his grip became stronger. His nails dug into her soft skin. Tears brimmed on Cagalli's eyes but she held them back.

"Let go, DAMNIT!" Cagallu screamed and kicked Athrun while he did nothing. Suddenly he pushed her against the wall.

Athrun's breath tickled her ear, "Relax, Lacus is fine,"

And with that, he was gone.

Cagalli sank to her knees with a small sob, tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" Stellar looked worridly at her.

Cagalli gritted her teeth, "Luna, you'll pay!"

"Kiraaaaaaaaa!" a high pitched ear piercing voice rang out.

Kira turned around to see Fllay. He ignored her and kept on walking.

"Kira, why're you avoiding me?" Fllay pouted and circled her arms around his waist.

"Did you tell Luna to hit Lacus?" Kira asked tonelessly.

"No, of course not Kira sweetie! Why would I?" Fllay laughed nervously.

Kira whipped around and stared at Fllay straight in the eye. She flinched and looked away.

"Tell me the truth," Kira told her.

"But… I am telling you the truth!" Fllay stammered.

"Fllay… you know… ugh! Just forget it!" Kira yelled and ran off.

"B-b-but Kira!"

Cagalli waved goodbye to Miriallia, Stellar and Meyrin and disappeared out the door dragging her bag. As she was running hurridly to meet Lacus in the hospital, a soccer ball hit her splat in the face. Cagalli twitched and gritted her teeth.

"WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO THREW THE DAMN BALL!" she demanded.

Athrun sweatdropped and ran out to meet Cagalli.

Cagalli growled at him, "ARE YOU THE IDIOT?"

"Uh, yeah," Athrun whispered and Cagalli aimed for his head. He caught it just when it was about to damadge his pretty face. Cagalli growled and walked away but Athrun stopped her.

"Cagalli, I'm really sorry okay? Where're you going in such a hurry? Off to meet your boyfriend?" he teased.

"Shut up! I'm going to meet Lacus, stop annoying me!" Cagalli screamed. Suddenly she got hit with a soccer ball again. Cagalli fumed while hot air blew out of her ears.

"I'm not even gonna say anything," Cagalli whispered to herself.

Athrun gently touched her on the cheek where she was hit. His touch felt nice against her sking but Cagalli brushed it away.

"You sure are unlucky," Athrun laughed while Cagalli kept on walking.

"You know what? I'll find a good luck charm for you," he smiled.

Cagalli stared at him," You mean like a four leaf clover?"

"Yeah!" Athrun nodded.

Lacus sat in herhospital room, braiding her own long pink hair. The doctor said that she could go to school tomorrow and her damadges weren't that severe.

"At least Kira was happy," she smiled to herself.

Suddenly the door flew right open, and there was Cagalli.

"Lacus!" her friend cried and hugged her. Lacus flinched and Cagalli let go of her and blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry Lacus," Cagalli laughed.

"It's alright," Lacus nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Cagalli asked.

"Sour," Lacus giggled and Cagalli sighed. She checked her watch and stood up.

"Lacus I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

**NEXT MORNING**

Cagalli opened her locker and saw a strange envelope sitting there.

She opened it and started to read.

_Dear my beautiful cursed angel,_

Cagalli blushed and read on.

_I tried long and hard to find a four-leaf clover for you but I failed miserably and got you a three- leaf clover instead,_

Cagalli laughed and stared at the 2 leaf clover in the envelope.

_I kissed it for good luck._

_-Athrun_

Cagalli lifted the clover to her nose, it smelled like Athrun. It smelled like his breath and cologne mixed together.

_Did he really…?_

Cagalli touched her cheeks with her fingertips while her heart thumped.

_Have I fallen for Athrun?_

_tbc…_

**Kya! I'm finally done the second chapter! And I really appreciate the reviews from the first chapter. Stupid me for not getting time to reply to them all. I'm so sorry! –bows head in shame-**

**Please leave your comments in the pretty box and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!**

**P.S. Since school is starting and I'm going for a sleepover to my friend's house soon, Devil Twins shall be updated a little late. Hope you don't mind! **

**-Your Lovely Author, Winter**


End file.
